Mission Improbable
by WitchGoddess101
Summary: Draco and Hermione are aurors. They're on a mission and they are going undercover as a couple to try to stop the rising of a new threat to the wizarding community. Can they go through the mission without trying to kill each other? -EDIT


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

SUMMARY: Five years after graduating Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione are aurors. But they're on a mission, they are going undercover as a couple to try to stop the rising of a new threat to the wizarding community. Can they go through the mission without trying to kill each other?

A/N: I'm going back and editing this. I realize I haven't updated this in YEARS and for that, I apologize. I looked through this story and while it's not bad, it's also not good. I'll be deleting all the chapters, editing them, and posting them back up according to the response it gets.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Chapter One

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

(Hermione POV)

I sighed as I walked down the long damp halls of the Ministry. The heels of my shoes clicking against the stone floor as I hurried my steps. I smiled and waved at one of my co-workers as they passed by me. I slid my index finger along the walls, as I walked, oblivious to anyone around me. My only worry was to get to the meeting in time. I didn't want to be late like last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. I had enough of the Minister's yelling. One more lecture and I swear my ear would pop off. I quickened my pace, trying hard to ignore all the smiles and waves directed to me from fellow friends, unfortunately I didn't have time to stop by and chat as I usually did. It was either me or them and when it came to my job, well they certainly weren't paying me.

I stopped at a long smooth wooden door. I sighed in relief as I looked down at my watch. Yes! I had one more minute. I stretched out my hand feeling the cold wood against my sweaty palms. I turned the silver knob, hearing the satisfying click. I pushed the door open and quickly raced inside, a victorious grin making it's way across my face.

I had made it.

"You're late," Minister Fudge said thickly.

His head faced the window and as he spoke to me he turned around in his chair and faced me.

"Yes, Granger. You are late. Mind telling us why?"drawled out a silky voice behind me.

I turned around and was faced with a twenty-three year old smirking blond man.

Dammit Malfoy.

Rolling my eyes at him, I turned back toward the minister.

"But sir! I am on right on time. It says right here on my watch!"I retorted, trying hard to rein in the curses that so badly wanted to slip out of my mouth.

"But if you see correctly, you were one minute late," Fudge replied, obviously enjoying my torment.

I sighed deeply and resisted the urge to reach out and strangle him. I doubted killing the Minister would be a good skill to put on my resume if I was fired.

"Yes. You are correct, as always. I apologize for my tardiness," I said through my clenched teeth.

I heard Malfoy snicker as I gave my apology. I resisted the urge to slap him. Instead I turned around and smiled.

"Why Malfoy, what a wonderful surprise," I said putting a hand to my chest in shock.

He raised an eyebrow and just smirked.

"Now, if you we can continue on with the meeting I would appreciate both of you taking a seat," Fudge said signalling to the two seats in front of his desk.

Sighing I walked toward the left armchair. I slid down, my arms crossed underneath my chest. I moved around deeper in my seat until I was seated comfortably, ignoring the impatient glares of both the minster and Malfoy. I looked at the Minister pointedly. He cleared his throat.

"Seeing as you two are the best aurors we have in this specific department, I have a special mission for you two,"Fudge said, obviously awaiting the moment, until we jump up and down in excitement. Instead Malfoy and I sat quietly in our seats, waiting for the rest of the details. Clearing his throat nervously, Fudge continued on.

"We have discovered a new threat. Just a few weeks ago, we found the body of an unknown muggle. The odd thing is that we don't know the cause. We tested him, looking for any evidence of a curse, dark or otherwise, but none was found. No type of poison. No scratches, and no injuries were found either. There was just no evidence at all. The oddest thing was that, his body was found on top of a strange structure, now we have no idea whether there's a meaning beside it, we're still looking into it" Fudge explained"Now the real worry here is that whatever killed that muggle could spread into the wizarding world in some way, during the last few days more muggles have appeared dead without any evidence. Now we want you two to go undercover to figure out what this is, there's absolutely no way we're risking our population by not delving into this any deeper."

I nodded my heard digesting the information. I looked at Malfoy in a side-long glance, studying him. His mouth was in a stern line, his blond eyebrows furrowed together. He had his hands clasped, one of his legs was resting on top of another. His grey eyes were sharp and obviously thinking the situation over. I lowered my cinnamon brown eyes toward the floor. I snapped them back onto the face of the Minister.

"And if we agree, what are the details of our situation?" I asked him.

"You two will have to go undercover as muggles. Of course you will have to change your appearance. Dress more modestly and cleaner. Most of all you Hermione," the Minister replied.

I heard Draco Malfoy snicker as my face changed into one of confusion.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I snapped.

"Well Granger, you look like you just rolled out of bed, got dressed in the dark, and didn't even bother to brush that crazy hair of yours," Malfoy answered, smirking at me.

Arrogant arse.

"Did I ask you Malfoy?!" I yelled out.

He was exaggerating. Okay, I'm not exactly a beauty, and sometimes I don't even bother to look at what I wearing. But, I was going to work. Not a beauty pageant. I looked down at what I was wearing and frowned. I saw nothing wrong in the way I was dressed. I had on loose slacks that were a bit wrinkled from being sat on too much and an equally wrinkled button-up shirt, and running shoes under my robes. My hair wasn't that bad, either. Sure, it was still bushy, but I managed to fix it up. I found that tying it into a tight knot often managed to keep the frizz away. I have no idea with what Malfoy was talking about, saying that I look awful.

Unlike Malfoy himself, he was always wearing expensive robes, looking like an attorney sometimes. I rather look like myself than dress formal. A sudden vision of myself in a dull grey work suit came into my mind. I resisted the urge to shudder at that. The horror.

"Well, it would be pleasant to see you dress like the women you are for once,"Fudge said in a stern voice.

I wanted to punch someone, most exactly Malfoy, who right now was trying his best not to laugh.

My face flushed, making two bright red spots appear on my cheeks. I took a deep breath, and counted to five. I turned my eyes toward the Minister.

"All right," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" the minister asked, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"All right! I will dress better for once,"I said in a louder voice.

"I have to make sure you are going to dress well,"Fudge declared.

"But we haven't even agreed yet Minister,"I reminded him.

"I agree,"Malfoy said.

I turned toward Malfoy raising my eyebrow at him. He just smirked at me and turned back to the Minister.

The Minister looked at me, waiting for my response.

Sighing I responded"All right."

"Ah...but I seem to have forgotten the most important question, Minister. What are we going we going undercover as?"I asked curiously.

"Oh. That. Of course, that,"Fudge said.

"How so?"asked a interested Malfoy, leaning into the Minister.

"Well..."

"Well what?"I asked.

Why was he hesitating? I watched as the Minister nervously ran his fingers through his silver and white hair. Oh no. He was nervous. This couldn't be good.

"You two have to go undercover as.."the minister stopped, sighing, he turned around in his seat.

"As what, Minister!"I yelled out jumping out of my seat.

"You two have to go undercover as a couple in the muggle world. You have to pretend that you are in love," Fudge said, waiting for the outburst.

It sure didn't take long.

"WHAT!"Malfoy and I yelled out in unison.

"No way! Not with that ferret!"

"Not the long molared beaver!"

Welcome to my not so perfect life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

A/N: All in all, I remembered how much I actually used to enjoy this story. It was a break from all the seriousness and I liked it just being silly. I'll have the next few chapters edited and posted up in a couple of weeks.

Hope you enjoyed, let me know how it is.


End file.
